<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You’ve Always Been Mine by mxxntaeils (ikononly)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348016">You’ve Always Been Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikononly/pseuds/mxxntaeils'>mxxntaeils (ikononly)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You want him but you want me too [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Moon Taeil, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Edging, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:22:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikononly/pseuds/mxxntaeils</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny pats Taeil’s hip soothingly, “I think you two need to have a conversation and if that conversation ends in sex, well, good for you.”</p>
<p>Or: Johnny just wants Taeil to be happy and if happiness comes in the form of Lee Donghyuck, then Taeil should have Lee Donghyuck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You want him but you want me too [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You’ve Always Been Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title is from Mine by Alex Isley and Jack Dine. great song 10/10.</p>
<p>anyway, i couldn’t let go of chain reaction so i had to write a prequel/sequel. it’s both in one kind of. but please read chain reaction first if you haven’t!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taeil is having a hard time coming to terms with his new reality. The reality in which he sucked Donghyuck off and got fucked with his head in Donghyuck’s lap. A world where Donghyuck had his hands on him and had seen him at his most vulnerable. He can see it every time Donghyuck looks at him, can see him remember, and it’s driving him crazy.</p>
<p>Donghyuck was hard to ignore before, when he was just plain affectionate, but now he knows too much. He knows what Taeil likes <i>intimately</i> and is using it against him to make him blush at the worst times. It’s getting overwhelming.</p>
<p>Just yesterday, the 10th floor dorm mates were watching a movie and Mark, of course, invited Donghyuck to join them. He had spent most of the movie with his arm around Taeil’s shoulders occasionally whispering to him asking if he was wearing his pretty panties again and calling him cute when he flinched at the jump scares in the movie. Donghyuck, despite not being that much taller than Taeil, was making him feel small. Taeil hated how much he liked it. </p>
<p>Johnny found it hilarious, of course. </p>
<p>“You knew he would be insufferable afterwards. You could have said no, you know that right?”</p>
<p>Taeil sighed, rolling his eyes and leaning back into Johnny's side. They were laying on Johnny’s bed in his and Donghyuck’s shared room while he was out doing something with dream. </p>
<p>“I know I could have but..”</p>
<p>“But you want him so bad, you couldn’t turn down the opportunity,” Johnny finishes for him, carding his fingers through Taeil’s soft hair. </p>
<p>Taeil slaps his chest lightly, “Shut up. I just. He gets under my skin in the weirdest ways. Why is he so comfortable making comments like that? Why doesn’t he say them when you’re around?”</p>
<p>Johnny laughs softly and Taeil looks up to find him staring at him with fond eyes. </p>
<p>“Do you still not know how badly he wants you? I’m still an obstacle to him. Our Donghyuck just wants you all to himself, and I’m keeping you from him, poor thing.”</p>
<p>“Donghyuckie is not a homewrecker,” Taeil protests, “why won’t he just, like, <i>ask</i> to-“</p>
<p>“To fuck you without me in the room? He probably doesn’t think it’s an option. And besides that, he wants more than sex from you, baby, he wants it all. But I’m sure he’d take whatever you gave him, obviously, considering..”</p>
<p>Taeil knows that Donghyuck’s feelings are more complex than he likes to think about. Johnny and Taeil have discussed polyamory on multiple occasions. Mostly in bed, really, but they’ve discussed it in terms of actual relationships as well. Mostly because of Donghyuck and his unabashed crush on Taeil and Taeil’s own feelings. </p>
<p>When Taeil had finally acknowledged that he liked Donghyuck back he had sobbed into Johnny’s shirt for an hour, apologizing incoherently, before Johnny had calmed him down and told him it was okay. He loved to see Taeil loved and showered with affection. He trusted Taeil to not make any moves without consulting Johnny first. Johnny would accept Donghyuck into their lives and hearts if that’s what Taeil wanted. </p>
<p>Taeil did want that. But he was too chickenshit to make a move. Too scared to mess up the good thing he had going for him already so he stalled and stalled and drove Johnny crazy getting lost in thought all the time and trying to pretend everything was normal. So Johnny took it upon himself to torture Taeil with his own thoughts. </p>
<p>He would bring Donghyuck up at the worst times. They would be discussing their plans for the night and he would suggest inviting him. Sometimes he would lean into Taeil’s ear when they were in public and start describing all the ways he would take him apart, and make sure Taeil was facing Donghyuck the whole time. Sometimes he would push Taeil straight into Hyuck, who always just welcomed him with open arms. None of this worked well enough for Taeil to do something about it but Johnny does not give up.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~</p>
</div><i>Taeil was laid spread out on the bed, hands crossed over his head and struggling to keep them there. He wanted to touch so bad it was painful but Johnny refused to let him. He was working his fingers in and out of Taeil, occasionally leaning down to lick a stripe up Taeil’s sensitive chest. He toyed with his nipples mercilessly and let Taeil fuck himself on his fingers as much as he liked, all while neglecting Taeil’s leaking cock. </i><p>
  <i>“Daddy, please,” Taeil cried as quietly as possible. The rest of the lower dorm was watching a movie in the living room and Johnny had feigned a headache, sneaking Taeil into his room instead. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Please what, baby,” Johnny teased, glint in his eye as he smirked down at Taeil. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Taeil was panting, tears rolling down his face from the hour of frustration Johnny had been delivering. He loves and hates this side of Johnny. The side that wants Taeil to break under the desperation Johnny puts him through. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Johnny massages his fingers over Taeil’s prostate and he has to shove a knuckle in his mouth to muffle the moan that shudders out of him. Johnny frowns and removes his fingers, leaning back. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“That’s cheating, I said not to move your hands.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He sounds so stern Taeil cries and can’t stop himself, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I couldn’t. They would’ve heard me and-“</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I don’t really care if they hear you. Maybe it’ll draw them all in here and they can watch you beg for my cock like the good boy you are.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>If Taeil wasn’t already flush down to his toes he would blush at that. At the idea of being watched like this. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Maybe Donghyuck would take pity and just fuck you himself, hm?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Taeil gasps, eyes flying wide open to stare at Johnny’s face. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Maybe,” Johnny says dangerously, “you should go ask him right now to help you out, since you’re so desperate for it.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Johnny,” Taeil whimpers and Johnny surges forward, hands grasping Taeil’s own and leaning down to claim him in a kiss so possessive it shocks another gasp out of Taeil. </i>
</p>
<p><i>“That’s a second rule broken, baby, do you </i>want <i>to get punished? Is that it?”</i></p>
<p>
  <i>Taeil shakes his head frantically, apologizing again and trying to lift his own head to kiss Johnny while keeping his hands still and failing. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“You’re not getting off unless you ask Donghyuck for it, that’s the punishment. Go face your fear, we both know he won’t say no.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Taeil was as scared as he was desperate and the fear ended up winning out, leaving him frustrated and unsatisfied. Johnny held him while he cried it out but never gave into Taeil’s soft pleas for release and Taeil eventually fell asleep, fitful and tear-stained.</i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~</p>
</div>The next day Johnny overheard a conversation between Mark and Donghyuck that set a whole chain of events into action and now Taeil is just as scared and desperate as he was then, only now he knows somewhat how it feels to have everything he wants and he aches with it.<p>Johnny pats Taeil’s hip soothingly, “I think you two need to have a conversation and if that conversation ends in sex, well, good for you.”</p>
<p>Taeil furrows his brows, confusion etched all over his face as he examines Johnny looking serenely<br/>back at him, “sex without you?”</p>
<p>“You and I both know that Donghyuck isn’t attracted to me. Maybe in time we’ll get there but right now we know that he wants you and you want him almost as much as we want each other, yes?”</p>
<p>Taeil nods, just to show that he’s following.</p>
<p>“So, if you two want to start something for real, there needs to be a conversation and I think we have to ease into being actually poly and even if he never wants to pursue something with me I think I’d be happy to be in your little harem. You know I’m okay with the idea of you two as long as he knows I’m not going anywhere.”</p>
<p>And he pulls Taeil in tighter, pressing a lingering kiss on his forehead and when Taeil’s eyes flutter shut he kisses those as well. Taeil blushes under the affection and turns into Johnny, capturing his mouth in a soft kiss.</p>
<p>“I love you,” he whispers.</p>
<p>Johnny grins and says, “I know,” laughing at Taeil’s pout and whispering back, “I love you too.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~</p>
</div>An hour later, Taeil is freshly showered and sitting on Donghyuck’s bed waiting for him to return from his schedule. Johnny had left fifteen minutes prior for his own schedule, after dragging Taeil into the shower with him and peppering his whole body with kisses until Taeil was giggling and relaxed. He dressed Taeil in one of Donghyuck’s hoodies and left a dark hickey over Taeil’s chest after seeing him in it.<p>Taeil rolled his eyes at the possessive nature of it but couldn’t bring himself to complain. Johnny was allowing him everything he wanted and if Johnny wanted to remind himself and everyone else that Taeil was still his, no matter what, then that was okay with him. </p>
<p>Taeil started when the door finally opened and Donghyuk stepped in, pausing when he noted Taeil. Taeil saw the realization hit him. Taeil was on his bed, in his hoodie, Johnny nowhere to be found. </p>
<p>Donghyuck cleared his throat and closed the door behind him, dropping his bag and jacket on his computer chair. </p>
<p>“Hey hyung, you been waiting for me,” he asks, when he finally turns back towards Taeil, eyeing him up and down. His eyes linger on the bare expanse of Taeil’s thighs, where his shorts have ridden up. </p>
<p>Taeil does his best not to blush under the attention, he can’t risk getting distracted now. They needed to talk before anything else happened.</p>
<p>“I was,” Taeil responds, patting the spot in front of him so Donghyuck would stop hovering and just sit already. </p>
<p>Donghyuck does, sitting so that his knees brush Taeil’s, facing him completely. </p>
<p>“Where’s Johnny hyung?”</p>
<p>“He has a JCC filming today with Doyoung.”</p>
<p>“Doyoung this time, huh? Why is it never you? Too afraid it’ll turn into a sex tape or something?”</p>
<p>He says it to tease, no malice to be found, smirking at Taeil who cannot help the blush spreading over his cheeks. Donghyuck’s smile just broadens at the sight of it. </p>
<p>Taeil rolls his eyes and slaps Donghyuck’s clothed knee sharply.</p>
<p>“You hush,” he says, glaring only slightly and he knows Donghyuck isn’t the least bit intimidated because he just leans forward and brushes his thumb over Taeil’s pink cheeks and whispers pretty.</p>
<p>Taeil can’t let this go south this fast and catches Donghyuck’s hand where it was traveling down to cup his neck. </p>
<p>“Donghyuck-ah, we need to talk.”</p>
<p>Donghyuck’s eyes snap up from where they had been staring at Taeil’s lips and meets his eyes, leaning back but not pulling his hand free of Taeil’s. Taeil sees a bit of hesitance creep into the expression on his face but blunders on anyway. </p>
<p>“About.. about us. About what you want from me and.. and what I want from you,” he rushes out before he can lose his nerve. He tightens his grip on Donghyuck’s hand, afraid to let go. </p>
<p>Donghyuck just cocks his head to the side, curiously, “but, don’t you already know what I want?”</p>
<p>Taeil shakes his head, eyeing the man before him seriously. Donghyuck’s hair is a mess, most likely from running his hands through it a thousand times since the schedule ended, and his eyes are bright even though Taeil can see the tiredness in the slump of his shoulders. He looks beautiful. As always. </p>
<p>“Not really. We haven’t talked about it, right? I can’t just guess at what you’re feeling, that’s a good way to hurt myself you know? So is it, like, do you just want to go back to how things were? Do you just want sex occasionally? Do you want...more?”</p>
<p>He loses his courage right there at the end, whispering more and lowering his eyes to watch the way Donghyuk absentmindedly runs a thumb over Taeil’s knuckles. He watches Donghyuck’s other hand reach forward to tilt his chin up so they’re making eye contact again and watches Donghyuck struggle with the words he wants to say and watches as his tongue slides over his bottom lip and he just wants so much it’s almost too overwhelming. But he waits, patiently, for Donghyuck’s answer. </p>
<p>“I guess I figured it was obvious,” Donghyuck says quietly, and clears his throat before continuing, “I want, like, I want it all with you. I want dates and comfort and intimacy and I want you in my bed waiting for me to come home like today and I want to be able to say you’re mine and I want you to call me when you’re lonely and.. and..”</p>
<p>Taeil sighs and rests his head fully in Donghyuck’s hand that has moved from holding his chin to cupping his cheek.</p>
<p>“You already get a majority of those things,” he points out, softly. </p>
<p>Donghyuck laughs shortly, maybe a little sadly, and says, “But not all of it.” </p>
<p>“So you don’t want the sex,” Taeil says.</p>
<p>He’s joking, of course, but the way Donghyuck’s grip on his hand tightens, he’s not sure the message has gotten across. </p>
<p>“I want to fuck you so bad, you can’t even imagine. I want you in every way I can get you and I know that I made that abundantly clear, hyung.”</p>
<p>The hyung is dripping with sarcasm and it turns Taeil on so much that he’s almost annoyed at himself for being so predictable. He ignores the feeling for now. </p>
<p>“Hyuck, I want you too. I’ve thought about it, us, a lot and I know we’d work well and I’m already going crazy thinking about you all the time but I need you to know that I won’t leave Johnny for this.”</p>
<p>Donghyuck doesn’t really react outside of a slow blink. </p>
<p>“Is that,” Taeil starts, hesitates. He wasn’t expecting silence as a response. </p>
<p>“Will you be okay with that?”</p>
<p>Donghyuck sighs but Taeil notes that he hasn’t let go of his hand, even if he removed the one from his face to push his hair back. </p>
<p>“I kind of figured I wouldn’t get you all to myself. Johnny hyung was your only boyfriend and even he had to share you with everyone all the time. Mostly me, but, still.”</p>
<p>Was. Was your only boyfriend. Was your only boyfriend.</p>
<p>“Was,” Taeil chokes out, in askance.</p>
<p>“Well, that’s where this is going right? You’re going to let me call you mine? My boyfriend? I’ll be yours. Or do you not use the term boyfriend? Johnny can be your daddy and I’ll be your oppa, does that sound right?”</p>
<p>Taeil coughs, blush running all the way down his neck. </p>
<p>“Jesus, you’re going to be the death of me,” he mutters under his breath and Donghyuck let’s go of his hand and brings both to cup Taeil’s face and force eye contact. </p>
<p>“Are you mine, Moon Taeil?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Taeil whispers, “I’m yours and you’re-“</p>
<p><i>Mine</i>. He finishes in his head but Donghyuck cuts him off with a searing kiss to his lips and Taeil wraps his arms around Donghyuck’s neck to pull him as close as he can get him, knees bumping until Donghyuck reaches out and pulls Taeil into his lap so he’s straddling his thighs. </p>
<p>“Taeil-ah,” Donghyuck breathes against his lips and Taeil feels shivers crawl down his back. </p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“Are you going to let me fuck you with your boyfriend gone right now?”</p>
<p>Taeil grins slowly, “My boyfriend’s right here and he can fuck me whenever he wants.”</p>
<p>Donghyuck beams up at him, moving his hands under the hoodie Taeil has on to roam over his smooth back. </p>
<p>“Good answer. I guess I do get you all to myself sometimes, huh?” </p>
<p>“Guess you do,” Taeil answers and buries his head in Donghyuck’s neck, kissing softly.</p>
<p>He feels Donghyuck’s hands all over his hips, his waist, his back, and then Donghyuck is pushing the hoodie up over his head. His eyes roam over the expanse of bare skin before him, eyebrows furrowing at the mark Johnny left.</p>
<p>“He just had to, didn't he?”</p>
<p>Taeil giggles, covering his face with both hands, “are you saying you won’t be the same?”</p>
<p>“That is not what I’m saying,” Donghyuck answers and Taeil finds himself on his back in the next second with Donghyuck hovering over him and pressing kisses all over his face, down his neck, over his chest - pointedly licking a stripe over the mark Johnny had left - and down until he reaches his hip bone. He sucks a bruise into Taeil’s skin and when Taeil’s hips jump up, looking for friction, Donghyuck’s hands hold him down and Taeil knows he’s going to be an absolute wreck at the end of this.</p>
<p>“Donghyuck-ah.” </p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>His eyes are teasing, looking up from where he’s apparently trying to mark Taeil up along his whole waistband and Taeil is starting to feel overwhelmed.</p>
<p>“Will you please just. Just.”</p>
<p>“Just what, Taeilie? You gotta tell me what you want, baby.” </p>
<p>Taeil should have expected this. Donghyuck’s confidence around Taeil has been growing and growing since they got close in the first place. Even before knowing about Taeil’s bedroom preferences he had been a teasing nightmare, driving Taeil crazy by making him feel small and slightly humiliated but always so loved. </p>
<p>Taeil ran a hand through Donghyuck’s hair, tugging on the ends so that he’d finally come back up and kiss him properly. Donghyuck acquiesces but his hands find Taeil’s in his hair and pins them both by the side of his head. Taeil feels trapped, alive, under him and he knows his eyes must be shining because, god, he’s wanted Donghyuck like this for so long. </p>
<p>“Kiss me,” Taeil says when Donghyuck pauses for too long.</p>
<p>Donghyuck grins and kisses him and laces their fingers together and then grinds his hips down onto Taeil until Taeil is gasping into his mouth, whimpering and trying to raise his hips up for more relief. Donghyuck retreats, sitting on his knees and straddling Taeil’s thighs. </p>
<p>“You look so pretty like this, hyung, so gorgeous.”</p>
<p>Taeil blushes and turns his head, unable to hold eye contact when Donghyuck’s gaze is so intense. Donghyuck laughs lowly. </p>
<p>“Our Taeil is shy? I thought you loved to put on a show.”</p>
<p>Taeil makes a high pitched sound in the back of his throat, avoiding looking directly at Donghyuck. He did like to put on a show but that doesn’t mean praise didn’t make him flush furiously. </p>
<p>Donghyuck hums thoughtfully, pulls his own shirt over his head and then slips Taeil’s shorts down his thighs, looking up in surprise when Taeil’s half hard cock bounces free.</p>
<p>“How often are you going commando and I just don’t know?”</p>
<p>“Why would I wear anything under those shorts?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know? Propriety?”</p>
<p>Taeil raises an eyebrow skeptically, “do I seem <i>proper</i> to you?”</p>
<p>Donghyuck scoffs and pulls Taeil’s shorts the rest of the way off, along with his own pants <i>and</i> briefs. </p>
<p>When he finally settles back between Taeil’s legs, he takes a long moment to run his hands along Taeil’s thighs and Taeil can see him admiring the bruises forming along his waistline. </p>
<p>“God,” Taeil sighs, “I’m going to have to limit the amount of marks you guys can leave, aren’t I? I can already feel this going out of control.”</p>
<p>Donghyuck laughs softly and pushes Taeil’s legs further apart, kissing up his thighs and pointedly sucking a bruise on his inner thigh, laughing when Taeil tries to kick him. Then he licks a strip up Taeil’s cock, suckling the head into his mouth and Taeil gasps. </p>
<p>Donghyuck looks unbearably smug with Taeil’s cock in his mouth, and Taeil rolls his eyes but he can’t help the whine he lets out when Hyuck reaches down to fondle his balls and moan around him at the same time. </p>
<p>“Hyuck, if you don’t stop I’m going to come in your mouth.”</p>
<p>Donghyuck pulls back, but holds Taeil’s cock in one hand, jerking it lazily as he looks down at him. He’s wearing his stage face, confidence radiating from his gaze as he watches Taeil squirm under his touch.</p>
<p>“What,” Taeil demands, glaring back at him and feeling himself shrink into the mattress anyway.</p>
<p>“You just look really good right now, Taeil-ah. So precious. So pretty. Just for me.” </p>
<p>Taeil bites his bottom lip to keep whatever embarrassing sound he was about to make trapped and Donghyuck must notice because he leans forward and kisses him harshly. He kisses Taeil until he’s breathless and panting underneath him and then says, “None of that. I want to hear all the pretty sounds you make for me, okay?”</p>
<p>Taeil nods.</p>
<p>Donghyuck reaches to the side and rummages through his drawer for a few seconds before his hands land on what he was looking for. Taeil squeezes his eyes shut, hoping to catch his breath and regain some kind of control over the situation even as he hears the cap snap open. He opens his eyes as he feels a wet finger at his entrance, just circling, and Donghyuck watches Taeil’s face intently. </p>
<p>“Just do it,” Taeil whispers and he barely gets the words out before Donghyuck is kissing him and pushing his finger past the first ring of muscle. Taeil thinks this is exactly Donghyuck’s style. Getting Taeil riled up and then fingering him slowly open accompanied by lazy kisses until he can’t take it anymore. </p>
<p>“Hyuck, <i>please</i>,” he whines. Donghyuck is three fingers deep and Taeil can feel how hard he is against his thigh and he wants so bad it’s ridiculous. But Donghyuck doesn’t relent. He fingers him until his toes are curling and the warmth in his stomach is unbearable and- and “I’m close.”</p>
<p>Donghyuck pulls his fingers out and leaves a last lingering kiss to the side of Taeil’s mouth before he leans back and slides on a condom. He lines himself up, lifting Taeil’s legs over his shoulders and leaning forward and Taeil says, “wait,” and Donghyuck stills immediately. </p>
<p>He looks up at Taeil, eyes wide and questioning, but Taeil just shakes his head and reaches for Donghyuck until his legs are back on the bed and they’re sharing breaths again. </p>
<p>“I want- I want to ride you,” Taeil says, feeling warmth rise to his cheeks again at the admission but Donghyuck just chuckles softly and rolls to the side until he’s on his back. </p>
<p>“Well come on then, Illie, let’s see what you can do.”</p>
<p>Taeil rolls his eyes and Donghyuck laughs but his eyes are dark with desire as Taeil settles on his knees over him. He has one hand on Donghyuck’s length and the other on one of his thighs for balance and then he sinks down. One movement. Grimacing at the stretch and relishing it at the same time. He clenches automatically as he fully seats himself and Donghyuck groans long and loud from underneath him. </p>
<p>Taeil grins and sets both of his hands on Donghyuck’s stomach, trying to get some leverage as he raises himself up on his knees and grinds back down. He sets a torturously slow pace, grinding his hips every now and then, enjoying the sounds Donghyuck makes in response. </p>
<p>“You’re being a tease right now, aren’t you? You’re on my cock and you’re trying to tease me,” Donghyuck says, looking amused as all hell and then his hands find Taeil’s waist and he helps him pick up the pace. </p>
<p>“Figured it was- ah- my turn to do some of the teasing in this relationship,” Taeil responds, cutting himself off as his toes curl and his eyes roll back in head momentarily. </p>
<p>“Oh, was that the spot right there, baby?” Donghyuck asks and all Taeil can do is nod, unable to find his words as Donghyuck thrusts up into him just right and he keens, legs turning to jelly. And Donghyuck must know because he pulls out and flips them over and Taeil’s breath punches out of him as his back hits the mattress and not even a second later Donghyuck has thrust back into him. </p>
<p>He sets an almost brutal pace, one of Taeil’s legs thrown over his shoulder while the other is circled around his waist with his heel digging into Donghyuck’s lower back trying to get him impossibly deeper. </p>
<p>“Hyuck please, oh my god.” </p>
<p>“God I’m never gonna get tired of the way you look when you’re fucked. So pretty, hyung, so needy and pretty and desperate for it.” </p>
<p>Taeil moans under him, unabashed, uncaring if anyone is home and he reaches down to touch himself and Donghyuck doesn’t stop him. Taeil cries out when he finally wraps a hand around himself and it only takes a minute before he’s coming over his fist and clenching vicelike around Donghyuck, who doesn’t last a second longer, hips stuttering and then slowing as he groans, head thrown back so Taeil can admire the long line of his throat, sweat dripping off of his face and rolling slowly towards his chest. </p>
<p>He looks beautiful like this, Taeil thinks and he wishes more than anything he could capture this moment as more than just a memory. Donghyuck slowly lowers his gaze and finds Taeil watching him. </p>
<p>“You wanna kiss me so bad,” he says, smirking and Taeil wonders how he still has the energy to be such a little shit right now before he reaches up for his shoulders and pulls him down to kiss him lazily as Donghyuck pulls out and ties the condom off, throwing it into the wastebasket next to his desk. </p>
<p>“Gonna eat you out in the shower,” Donghyuck says, pressing a kiss into the skin right under Taeil’s ear. </p>
<p>“Oh my god, you’re a nightmare.”</p>
<p>“Dressed like a daydream?”</p>
<p>He’s smirking when he says it and Taeil can’t help but laugh before he points out that Donghyuck is naked, which, of course, was Donghyuck’s point exactly.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~</p>
</div>Johnny comes home almost an hour later to find Taeil, once again, freshly showered and kiss drunk in Donghyuck’s hoodie but with a freshly showered Donghyuck sleeping with his arms fast around Taeil’s waist.<p>“Looks like you had a good night,” Johnny whispers, coming around to stroke his hand through Taeil’s hair and lay a soft kiss on his forehead. </p>
<p>Taeil just nods and says, “thank you,” before closing his eyes and drifting off. </p>
<p>“Nothing to thank me for, angel,” Johnny replies and he’s smiling because Taeil is smiling even in his sleep and he thinks he could definitely get used to this. As long as he gets to watch sometimes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>as always, on twitter @mxxntaeils</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>